


Summer Rain

by hilaryfaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilaryfaye/pseuds/hilaryfaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you wish we could stay out here forever?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain

They were on a picnic, or they were supposed to be. The sky had looked moody and threatening all morning, and the wind had started to pick up as they lay on the huge blanket in the middle of the field, but Molly and Sally were still there when the heavens burst forth.

Molly had shrieked when the rain began to pour. Sally couldn’t help but laugh as they scrambled to retrieve all their things, and raced back to the car through the tall grass. They hadn’t been very far away from the side of the road, but even so they were both drenched by the time everything was tucked safely inside Sally’s car.

Sally’s cotton blouse clung to every little curve, making her shiver. She cranked up the heater, and peeled off the soaking shirt. 

“What are you doing?” Molly asked.

“I’m not going to freeze to death in that thing.” Sally rubbed her arms, trying to warm up. 

Molly got a wicked smile on her face, the kind you never saw when she was being professional. Sally saw it and smiled back. “What?”

Molly peeled off her own soaked blouse, and leaned across the car, pressing her lips over Sally’s. “There’s more than one way to warm up,” she said. 

 

They curled up in the back seat, the rain still pouring down outside the car. Molly tucked her head against Sally’s shoulder, closing her eyes. “Don’t you wish we could stay out here forever?”

Sally tugged lightly on Molly’s braid. “I don’t know… there are some things I might miss.”

Molly’s fingers traced the curve of Sally’s waist and hip. The radio was playing the latest cheesy pop song, one which Molly knew every word to. She sang it under her breath, memorizing Sally’s every curve. Sally kissed the top of her head, rubbing Molly’s arm. 

If there was one thing Molly was good at, it was dreaming. She dreamed of a little countryside house, with her books and watching the birds in the summertime. She dreamed of a bath big enough for two, and a bedroom with an east window so that she could wake up with the sunrise. A kitchen big enough to throw a party in.

Sally’s dreams were different. Sally was in love with her tiny flat, where her CDs and movies lined the walls, things stacked so high you might not know for weeks what color the walls were painted. Sally like the roar of the city, the feel of your feet slapping the pavement. She wanted rough-around-the-edges London.

And Molly loved her job too much to ever leave, it anyway. Even if Sherlock was frustrating and dismissive. 

She had Sally.

Sally who was tough as nails and always had a smile for Molly. Sally who couldn’t dance any better than Molly could, Sally who sang along with the radio and drank so much coffee that Molly wondered how she ever slept. That was her Sally.

Sally touched her forehead to Molly’s, smiling. She adore Molly, her shy Molly who blushed at every little thing and yet had a devious side that Sally had never guessed at. Molly who knew her horror movies better than anyone realized and yet still spent entire afternoons watching Glee. Molly who never raised her voice unless she was really good and angry. 

The rain started to let up, but they stayed tucked in the small back seat, feet up against the window. 

Molly closed her eyes, her hand resting on Sally’s stomach.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Sally tugged on Molly’s braid again. “I love you, too.”


End file.
